1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device mountable on a mobile object and, mere particularly, to a wireless communication device mountable on a mobile object capable of monitoring and controlling whether the wireless communication device is taken out from the mobile object for use by the user, a monitoring control system of a wireless communication device mountable on a mobile object, a monitoring control method of a wireless communication device mountable on a mobile Object, and a remote control center.
2. Description of Related Art
Widespread use of the Internet technology makes it possible for more and more mobile terminals to have the ability to access the mobile internet. A wireless router that provides a mobile hotspot is commercially available today. This wireless router sets up a WiFi wireless network access point based on a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card, provided by a mobile network operator for access to the Internet, thus providing the WiFi wireless network access service to the nearby mobile terminals. An example of such a mobile wireless router is a MiFi device. MiFi, a portable device, sets up a WiFi wireless network access service to allow a plurality of nearby mobile terminals to share 3G or 4G mobile communication Internet connections. MiFi, originally the trademark registered by Novatel Wireless for this type of device, today generally refers to a wireless router that acts as this type of mobile hotspot. Today, a smartphone has the mobile hotspot function in many cases to give other nearby mobile terminals an access to the WiFi wireless network. For example, Applet's iPhone Settings screen has the ‘Personal Hotspot’ function.
With the advent of the smart Telematics system, many car manufacturers have started having some models of their vehicles equipped with a wireless communication device, with a similar wireless router function, to start a similar service. This wireless communication device allows an occupant's mobile terminal to access the wireless Internet and allows other in-vehicle devices, which require wireless network access services, to connect to the Internet by accessing the wireless network. In addition, this wireless communication device enables communication with the remote control center of the smart Telematics system.